Through Emerald Green Eyes
by TercesTardis
Summary: Lena Luthor had more than a few hard times in her life.


**Hi everyone! So, these are the stages of Lena's life through her eyes. After the latet episode with my newest baby going evil, I thought I could really use some therapy.**

 **Hopefully this sn't too confusing. Hope you enjoy!**

I walked dejectedly to my room, trying to hold back tears. As soon as I shut my bedroom door, I collapsed on my bed and allowed myself the privilege to cry.

Only a few tears had rolled down when Lex knocked. I stayed silent, but he entered anyway.

"Lena?" he asked gently. I sniffled and looked at him. He continued, "What's wrong?"

"They said I was ugly!" I exclaimed. "I'm a nerd and a geek. I'm annoying and weird. I can't do anything right!"

Lex patted my arm. "Who said that? I'll go and give them a piece of my mind."

"Lex, no, they're seventh grade girls, they'll beat you up," I begged him.

"What else did they say?" Lex questioned, ignoring my warning.

"They somehow knew I was adopted, and said that I was picked from the sewers. They said that no one wanted me." My crying ceased, since my brother was there to comfort me.

Lex steered me to my mirror. "Let's debunk all those facts, shall we?"

I stared at the floor angrily. I was angry at my classmates, not Lex. "What, am I supposed to stare at myself?"

"They said you were ugly," Lex answered simply. "You're not."

I reluctantly peered into the mirror. My eyes glistened with tears. They were flowing with emotion, and sadness. I was shocked to see long eyelashes curled up, framing my tear-filled eyes. My lips was full, my cheeks were distinct, and my hair was until my back.

"I'm not..." I broke off.

"You're not ugly at all," Lex assured me. "Teenagers are just jealous of you. And your smarts. It's not your fault that you're a genius and skipped two grades. Your not a nerd, you're not a geek, you're a genius!"

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Of course, they may have a little truth to what they said, you know, about you being annoying," he joked.

I hoarsely laughed. "Cut it out."

"You can do _everything_ right, by the way," Lex smirked. "So that is a bit weird."

"That's one weirdness I'm willing to let go," I smirked back.

"And last one to debunk: You were not picked from the sewers, you were picked up from a clean, sterile hospital. And I want you here to wash the dishes," my brother grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks, by the way, big brother."

* * *

I grinned as the hero in a red cape soared over Metropolis. Superman.

He had just stopped a huge fire that might have had the ability to burn Metropolis to the ground.

"You know, for a new hero, he is doing pretty well," I commented, turning away from the window and facing my brother.

Lex was facing the television with a furrowed expression. He was scowling, and his eyebrows met. He was glaring at the screen.

I sighed. "Lex?" When I walked to the screen, I was surprised to see he was watching the news. The headline was, "Superman Saves the Day Again".

My brother muttered something angrily, and as I sat down, I noticed tufts of hair fall down from his head.

"Oh my God, Lex!" I exclaimed. "When did the balding start?"

"Since I've been watching the news of this alien menace," Lex said furiously.

"Lex," I tried to calm him down, "he's doing good for us. He's helping us. Spreading hope."

"Naive," he spat out. "Everyone is naive."

I crossed my arms. "When did you become like this, Lex? Why do you hate Superman so much?"

With that, Lex stood up abruptly and walked out of the room.

"What the hell?" I threw my arms up into the air.

* * *

I walked to my brother's desk. "Hello, Lex," I smiled.

Lex didn't even look up from the papers he was signing. "Lena."

"You haven't talked to me in months," I remarked. "Is there something wrong?"

Lex ignored me. Instead, he yelled, "Wilson, get her out of here!"

A large, meaty man came over and grabbed my arms. I shook him off.

"Lex, I didn't come here to be kicked out," I told him sternly. "I'm here to talk. You've been closed off lately."

"So?" Lex said gruffly.

I looked at him pleadingly. "I'm your sister. Don't be like this, please."

"Get out, and don't ever come back!" my brother banged his fist on his desk, which sent several documents on the floor.

I bent to pick the papers up, and found a blueprint of what looked like a deadly killing machine. Designed for my brother to wear.

"Lex, what is this?" I asked, straightening up, with the blueprint in my hands. "This has enough power to take out Metropolis! The technological advancements - " I was cut off.

"Mind your own business, Lena. I don't need you to wash dishes anymore," Lex snapped.

I crossed my arms. "Alright, I'm leaving, on one condition. You give me that blueprint."

"No," Lex answered coldly. "Throw her out."

I was pushed out of his office roughly. I was still worried about Lex.

* * *

I was eating my dinner when I heard screams of people outside. I quickly rushed to the window and was greeted by the unpleasant sight of my brother terrorizing Metropolis, in the suit that was probably made from the blueprint I saw a few months ago.

"Oh no," I muttered. I quickly rushed outside. "Lex!"

Lex glanced at me, then shot a blast in my direction. I dodged it, but my heart was already wounded.

Suddenly a familiar figure in a blue suit and red cape swooped down and landed a swift blow on my brother's chin. They continued to fight like that, until Lex cunningly fired at a tall building, destroying the foundation.

Superman had to make a choice: My brother or all the innocents?

I gasped in horror as I watched the building collapse, all due to my brother's deadly blast. I never was so ashamed to be a Luthor. Never wanted all the people to know of my adoption. Never wanted so much harm to come upon my brother.

Years passed, and Lex still terrorized the people regularly. The police had never been quite able to capture him.

People were persecuting me. Saying underneath that brave and good exterior was someone as evil as Lex Luthor.

As I read the angry claims on social media, my eyes weren't even pricked with tears. After months of getting digitally yelled at, I was indifferent and seemingly ignorant of the horrible things people were saying.

That wasn't true.

I was always wounded when I read negative comments about me that were merely based on the fact that I was a Luthor. But I had to stay strong.

Untile one day, I was arrested for no reason whatsoever. They claimed that I was a 'danger to the city'.

"But I haven't done anything!" I protested.

"You will," the police said. "We're locking you away."

Frustrated, I said in a business-like voice, "I have the right to speak in my defense. Stated by law." Then I added for his benefit, "Ask Chief Justice."

The police glared at me and asked, "Where d'ya want to speak?"

"Right here."

The police grudgingly agreed and allowed me to speak to all the people in the area.

"People of Metropolis," I began. "I know my brother has caused you much pain and sorrow. I need to only look out the window to see what damage he has done. He has placed pain in the homes of everyone. He has hurt a child, a doctor, a senior citizen, a governor, a hero, an officer, and - " I paused abruptly. Taking a deep breath, I continued, "and me. Yes, he has hurt me. My loving brother, Lex. That's how I knew him. He was this comforting figure who helped me get back on my feet. And I was just...devastated that he became like this. I cried so hard, but Lex wasn't there to hug me. He was gone. I am not asking you to forgive my brother for the crimes he has committed, nor am I asking you to be ignorant on the losses you have faced. I am simply asking you to think and show compassion. Nobody is automatically what their family is. Anybody has the right to be a law-abiding citizen. And whether they start to be that citizen in jail, or in court, or in church, every American, every human, has that right. You cannot force someone to be good, in the same way you cannot assume someone is bad. Judge every person not by what you think, not by what you have heard, but by what you know. Judge a person by how you know them. That is all I ask of you now. Thank you." I glanced at the officer and nodded, not very confident that my speech will persuade them. He silently begins to handcuff my hands behind my back, when the silence is broken.

"Set her free!" a person called.

"She is innocent!" yelled another.

"No charge!" yet another person shouted.

Almost magically, the whole crowd started chanting, "SET HER FREE! SET HER FREE!"

For some reason, the officer didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the first person spoke in my defense, he uncuffed my hands and smiled warmly at me.

"I apologize, Ms. Luthor," he said. "I believe I've arrested you with zero charges. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Officer," I smiled.

* * *

Finally, Lex had been captured. I neglected to visit him until the last day I spent in Metropolis. I was about to move to National City.

The guards led me to his cell. "Call us if there's any trouble." Then they left.

"So," I said. "Lex."

A bedraggled Lex Luthor looked up. His head was completely bald at this point.

"Lena," he said hoarsely. "Please. Help me escape. I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms. "I'm sorry, Lex. I'm way above washing dishes for you now."

Lex knelt down. "Please, Lena. We could rule the world. I'll repay you largely."

I bent down so we could be face to face. "Sorry, big brother. The world isn't all about money." I walked away.

I heard my brother ask behind me, "Where are you going?"

"National City," I replied, not looking back. "Did you hear they have their very own female Superman?"

Lex screamed, "I'll get you, Lena! You'll regret not helping me! I'll kill you! You wait for me, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

"Kara and I will both be at your party," promised Supergirl. She took off to the sky, her blonde curls behind her.

I laughed as soon as she was gone. "Who would believe it? Supergirl and I, working together."

I sat back down at my desk, grinning. "I'm not a criminal's sister anymore. I'm Lena Luthor, executive of L Corps., friend of Supergirl." I leaned my head on my desk, allowing myself to soak it all in.

* * *

I watched in terror as Supergirl crashed to the ground, bloodied and wounded. Supergirl was an icon, a beacon to all.

I lowered my eyes and clenched my fists. I had gone from a scared little girl to one of the most powerful female CEOs in the entire world.

I got this far. I could still move forward.

 **And the last part...we all know where that came from, am I right?**


End file.
